


Ferris Wheel

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ferris Wheels are awesome ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

It’s generally considered impolite to jerk off when in the company of friends. And it’s especially impolite, not to mention illegal, to do it in a public place. Worst of all, it seems downright wrong, and decidedly creepy, to spank the monkey in the bathroom stall of an amusement park. So what if Adam hasn’t had sex in over three months? It’s creepy, that’s all. He’ll just have to wait until he gets home. 

He laughs with his friends, goes on the roller coaster and tries not to moan when the ride operator presses the safety bar down on his lap. Seriously pathetic, but he can’t help it. If he can just shift a little, slouch down an inch or so…if he can get his thumbs tucked under the bar at the right angle…create a little friction…

But then the ride starts and he gives it up in favor of a different kind of pleasure. He screams and laughs and forgets about being horny until it’s all over and they’re eating lunch at an overpriced café next to the Ferris Wheel. Pretending to reach for his napkin, he pets himself instead, just a few circles, and there’s a shudder in his voice when he says yes to a spin on the Ferris Wheel. 

Tommy volunteers to go up with him, which is suspect given his fear of heights, but Adam isn’t about to complain. It’s dark now and a pleasant breeze ruffles their hair. They sit side-by-side. Adam raises an eyebrow at Tommy, but Tommy just winks, takes off his jacket and drapes it over Adam’s lap. At the very top, the Ferris Wheel stops for a few minutes. Tommy leans over, whispers, “hi” into Adam’s ear and then snakes his hand under the jacket. “Let me,” he says, and slips his tongue into Adam’s mouth.

The kiss is sweet, a prelude to an even sweeter rescue. Adam spreads his legs and sighs in relief.


End file.
